The Orphan - A Teddy Lupin Fanfiction
by wclfyswand
Summary: Join Teddy Remus Lupin on his first year at Hogwarts. But coping at Hogwarts may not be so easy under the weight of his parents identities. Oh yes, and the fact that he becomes a fully fledged monster once a month... P.S: This is the first chapter of my first story on here, so don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

"Now, you'd best get on the train, Teddy," Gran told me. She was already dabbing at her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, grabbing my trunk and enormous, bear-like black cat, Padfoot. As I made for the nearest compartment door, a small, dark-haired whirlwind streaked past me.

"You can't go!" cried three-year-old Albus, clinging to my robes. "Who will I play with?"

"Me!" pouted his cousin, Rose, stamping her foot. My godfather Harry prised Albus off me with some difficulty and held the struggling toddler tight.

"Teddy, get on the train now!" he advised. "Before Al escapes." I dragged my trunk up the steps and hung out of the window to bid Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Gran goodbye.

"Keep your hair to normal colours, and don't make your eyes look weird," Gran lectured. I decided I'd change my now normal-looking brown hair and grey eyes to something more interesting when the train left. Turquoise hair and purple eyes, maybe?

"Study hard!" said Hermione, kissing me.

"Have fun!" said Ron, earning himself a clump about the head. Albus and Rose giggled.

"We'll be expecting you at Christmas!" yelled Ginny and Harry at the same time. Two-year-old Lily and Hugo waved and five-year-old James ran after the train, laughing, until I rounded the corner and they vanished from sight. I slumped down in my seat, sighing.

I may as well introduce myself. I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, and I live with my Gran because my Mum and Dad, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. It's sad, I guess, but I never really knew them. Harry told me they were great people.

I screwed up my face to change my hair and eye colour, deciding to go ahead with the purple eyes and turquoise hair idea. I fished in my pocket for a mirror and saw that I now had a winning combination of violet eyes and turquoise hair.

"Oh my God, you've got blue hair!" yelped a boy behind me.

"Put up with it," I huffed. Three voices behind me called, "Teddy!" I turned around to see my three best friends, the twins Katie and Angel Wood and Daniel Jordan coming towards me.

"Hi, Teddy!" cried Angel, as she, Katie and Dan drew level with me. Katie and Angel are identical twins: they have brown hair and clear blue eyes, whereas Dan is a tall, black boy with dreadlocks like his Dad, Lee. Katie tugged at my arm.

"C'mon, let's find a compartment."

"Umm... Yeah, OK, let's go," I said, and we started to run down the corridor of the carriage.

"Not much point now," said Dan gloomily. Katie, Angel and I blinked at each other. The train was definitely slowing down.

"Change of plan, let's get into our robes instead!" decided Angel. My hair was changing colour so fast it blurred.

"This is it, mate!" cried Dan. "We're finally going to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" cried Hagrid. "All righ' there, Werewolf Boy?"

"Keep your voice down!" I implored, while Katie, Dan and Angel glanced around to see if anyone had heard. Katie gave the tiniest shake of the head, as Hagrid led us, lost in a crowd of milling first years, down to the edge of the Great Lake, where at least fifty small boats stood waiting.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid instructed. Angel, Katie and Dan climbed in beside me, and not a moment too soon. Hagrid tapped his boat with the end of his flowery pink umbrella (Katie and Angel nudged each other and giggled) and the boats sailed forwards with a jerk that resulted in Dan nearly falling out of the boat. But thankfully, we all arrived in one piece, and Neville (I suppose I'll have to call him Professor Longbottom now) opened the immense castle doors.

"Good day," Neville said, as Hagrid shuffled away to join the feast. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I'm the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Shortly one of those houses will be yours! Your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will, unfortunately, result in you losing house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. And -" Neville cracked a grin. "Ravenclaw have been on a bit of a winning streak, so perhaps it's time for another house to show them up! Now, without further ado, let your Sorting begin!" Neville threw open the doors and led us down the Great Hall, to the very end, where a three-legged stool sat. On top of it was a patched, frayed and extremely dirty hat. As we watched, a rip at the brim opened wide like a mouth, and it began to sing.

" _A very long time ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _Four brilliant wizards and witches lived._

 _They shared a wish, a dream, a hope,_

 _To build the best magic school!_

 _Cunning Slytherin, he said to the three,_

 _"I'll take the ones just like me,_

 _The ones of pure-blood ancestry!"_

 _Said Gryffindor, "I'll take the ones,_

 _Of boldness and chivalry."_

 _"I'll have the ones," Decided Ravenclaw,_

 _"Of cleverness and wit!"_

 _Said Hufflepuff,_

 _"I'll teach the ones,_

 _That you think just don't fit."_

 _And so I have to split you,_

 _Into quarters, into four._

 _And of this idea,_

 _I wish we could dispense._

 _But I am in no place to judge,_

 _So let the Sorting now commence!_ "

The appreciative clapping for the Hat died down as Neville unrolled a scroll. Angel, Katie, Dan and I watched apprehensively.

"When I call your name, step up to the stool and place the Hat upon your head," he said. "Beline, Anne-Marie!" A small girl stumbled forward and placed the Hat on her dark curls. The Hat took a moment to consider, then cried, "Hufflepuff!" Looking relived, Anne-Marie dived for the Hufflepuff table amid wild applause. I nudged Dan anxiously.

"Brisknet, Ethan!"

"Slytherin!"

"Dacombe, Jessica!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Daltrey, Max!"

"Gryffindor!"

On and on the names seemed to go, until "Jordan, Daniel!" rang through the Hall. I watched as Dan placed the Hat on his head and was almost immediately declared a Gryffindor. Neville cycled through the names, and I dimly heard, "Lupin, Edward Remus!" I walked forward and placed the Hat on my head.

"No question about this one... "Gryffindor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Neville moved up and down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables and telling the sixth-years which classes they would be able to do.

"I've just told you, Smith, you can still do Defence Against the Dark Arts, an E is very good," he sighed, handing a sandy-haired boy his timetable and turning to me, Dan, Angel and Katie. "Very eye-catching," Neville grinned. My hair was shocking Gryffindor red today and my eyes yellow.

"No, I think it's a bit weird," quipped Angel, helping herself to cornflakes and accepting her timetable from Neville.

"Not bad, today," said Dan thoughtfully, examining the timetable Neville handed him. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and Flying."

"Potions is the only bad one," I reply. "The teacher's Draco Malfoy, and he's got it in for me. Flying's OK. I'm really looking forward to it!"

Potions. Hell on Earth, and that's the understatement of the century. Katie and Angelina gasp when they see the teacher. Malfoy sis at his desk, a thin-lipped, cold smile twisting his mouth. His cruel grey eyes linger on my bright tomato-red hair and yellow eyes. He knows who I am. Sometimes, I wish I could do Legilimency.

"Lupin!" he yells suddenly. "What, I wonder, is the effect of the Wolfsbane Potion?" Angel nudges me.

"Pretend to think, or it'll look suspicious," she hisses. Malfoy's picked on me deliberately, I know he has, so I give him a cool, cold glare that clearly says, _You want to go that far_? I fix an innocent look on my face and say, "I don't know, _Professor_ Malfoy. What are the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Detention, Lupin," Malfoy snarls. "My office, at six o'clock." He turns to the rest of the class, who are all shuffling their feet and staring at me. A few Slytherins are sniggering. "I want you to make a Hiccoughing Potion. _With no mistakes._ You may start." He tapped the blackboard and instructions appeared.

To my surprise, I prove quite good at Potions. Even Malfoy couldn't find any fault with my near-perfect Hiccoughing Potion, so thankfully he didn't lecture Angel as much as he would have done about the thickness of hers. All the same, I think all four of us are thankful when the bell rings and we can bolt off to Flying.

"Good morning, first-years!" barks Madam Hooch, nodding slightly to me, Dan, Katie and Angel as she passes.

"Good morning, Madam Hooch," we chant back.

"Right, can any of you fly already?" she asks. A few people raise their hands, including me, Katie, Dan and Angel. "Alright, I want you lot over there," she barks, and we scuttle obediently over to one side as she teaches the Muggle-borns how to fly.

"I'm a bit scared of her!" one girl whispers.

"I just hope we actually get to do some flying!" I huff, deciding to change my hair colour. I decide on a vibrant purple and screw up my face.

"Oh my God, you're a Metamorphmagus!" yelped one boy. "I thought there had only been one or two this century!"

"Deal with it," I sigh.

"What is a Metamorphmagus?" a girl asks.

"Whoa," says Dan. "Are you actually as stupid as you look?" Luckily (or rather, unluckily, seeing as we don't actually get to do any flying) the bell rings.

"Way to impress a girl, Dan," laughs Katie as we head for the Great Hall, which has enticing smells wafting out of the doors. "Tell them they look stupid." We sit down heavily on a bench and help ourselves to food. I start eating very fast.

"Wow, Teddy," says Angel. "Trying to make yourself sick? Helping Hermione with spew, are you?"

"It's not _spew_!" says Katie hotly. "It's S.P.E.W!" She has a obsessive interest in S.P.E.W (unfortunately).

"I've got detention with Malfoy at six, remember?" I groan. "You know I hate spew!"

" _S.P.E.W_!" yells Katie.

"Whatever," I tell her. "Wait up for me in the common room? That's if I ever return! He'll kill me, I know it!"


	4. Chapter 4

I trudge down to the dungeons, a cool breeze coming from nowhere in particular blowing my now black-and-purple hair into my face. Creepy.

When I reach the door to Malfoy's office, I knock sullenly, the rough stonework scratching my knuckles. His cold voice calls, "Enter" and I do so, eager not to get on his wrong side. He looks my up and down, cruel grey eyes narrowing slightly.

"I think we should change the hair, Lupin, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," I reply, hating him. I screw up my face, change my hair to thick, straight and dark brown, sit down and pull out my quill. Malfoy smiles, and I am suddenly reminded of a picture my godson, Albus drew when Harry described it to him. A toad dressed in pink, watching my fifteen-year-old godfather cut the words _I must not tell lies_ into his hand and smiling the same smug, self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, dear goodness, Lupin, you won't need that," says Malfoy. "You will be using a rather special one that I have borrowed from Dolores Umbridge herself.

I'm momentarily frozen with horror as Malfoy pulls out the black quill with an unusually sharp point.

No kidding. I've seen the white scars on Harry's hand, spelling _I must not tell lies_. Malfoy hands me the quill.

"I would like you to write _I must not cheek my teachers_."

After three hours of steady pain, I stagger up the steep, slippery steps of the dungeons, hating Malfoy and wishing I knew a good pain-killing spell. And possibly one to cure dizziness. Now I know how Albus felt when James punched him in the head.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to your hand?" Katie explodes when I finally arrive back in the common room. Dan hands me a scarf to keep the bleeding under control.

"Malfoy," I pant. "He borrowed that quill of Umbridge, the one that gave Harry those scars on his hands." Angel gasps.

"And the worst part is, you've still got another week of it!" she cries.


End file.
